


Seeing You Burn

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about seeing the burning head of Fuji Syuusuke that made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Tezuka took a deep breath and picked up the first stack of pictures from the albums he'd just torn apart, having methodically gone through each one looking for certain subject matter. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut out a certain piece, and carefully laid it aside, letting the remainder of the picture fall carelessly to the floor. When he made it through the first stack, he picked up the second stack, and then the third. When the last picture had been cut, he grabbed the pile of the pieces he's cut out and put them in a metal basket, lit a match, and dropped it in. The first piece caught fire, smoked a bit, and sent the rest of the pieces ablaze. Tezuka stayed to watch because there was something about seeing the burning head of Fuji Syuusuke that made him smile.

When Tezuka opened his eyes, a ceiling that he didn't recognize was above him. He blinked a few times and grunted in discomfort. Oishi's head came in view. "H'lo, O'sh'." His mouth was dry and he felt groggy. 

"Good. You're awake," Oishi said, pressing the call button from a nurse to come.

"What 'm I doin' here?"

"You were caught in a fire. They're not sure what caused it. They haven't ruled out arson."

"Was it a big fire?"

"Tezuka... there's nothing left. They barely got you out alive."

An errent breeze knocked a piece of hair into Tezuka's eye. he went to brush it away, then felt a jolt of pain rush up his arm. He turned his head to look, only to feel hatred boil up in the pit of his stomach. A thick layer of gauze covered his arm, though angry weals peeked out from beneath the thinnest of folds. "Oishi. It hurts."

"Well, Tezuka, no one thought you were there at first. You weren't supposed to be home."

Tezuka leaned his head back, now hearing the coarse ends of his partially-charred hair scrape against the pillow. "He left."

Oishi patted the back of Tezuka's uninjured hand gently. "I know. He's um, getting married next week."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three weeks."

"That bastard," Tezuka said matter-of-factly. "He probably got someone pregnant."

Oishi ran his hand through his hair. "Sakuno."

Tezuka bit back a round of hard words and winced at the pain from his dry lips. "How's Ryoma taking it?"

"A bit badly, since Fuji isn't marrying Sakuno."

"Who did he... I'm not sure I want to know."

Oishi smiled bitterly and looked at the door of the room. "Eiji," he breathed. "I wonder where the nurse is. She's awfully slow."

Tezuka listened to the drip of his IV and Oishi's metered breathing and pictured little burning Fuji's and smiled. "I'm never going to play tennis again, am I?"

Pressing the call button again, Oishi smiled. "You haven't played in years, anyway."

"It's not that I didn't want to... but this is certainly a hell of a time to not have it to go back to. I may have to take up the game of go."

Oishi laughed. "Play mah-johng. That's a game a man can play in his underwear."

Tezuka smiled and tried to flex the fingers on his left hand and felt the pain shoot up his arm again. Little burning Fuji's. Everything would be okay.


End file.
